Enel
| jname = エネル | rname = Eneru | ename = Eneru | first = Chapter 254; Episode 167 | affiliation = Enel's Warriors | occupation = God of Skypiea (former) | epithet = "God" | jva = Toshiyuki Morikawa | birth = May 6th | 4kids eva = Wayne Grayson | Funi eva = J. Michael Tatum | dfbackcolor = C6E2FF | dftextcolor = 00688B | dfname = Goro Goro no Mi | dfename = Rumble-Rumble Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of Thunder | dftype = Logia }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Eneru" or "Ener". is the former "god" of Skypiea and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc. Two years ago, he reached the moon and became the new ruler of it. Appearance Enel is a tall, muscular man who has white/blond hair which was, in ancient South American civilizations, considered godly. His hair is covered by a simple white bandana, and according to Oda, if Enel was to take off his bandana, his hair would be styled in a perm. He has strangely long earlobe that stretches all the way to his chest. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasize his "godliness": he wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil (it should be noted that during Enel's invasion of Upper Yard his pants had a distinctly different pattern that appeared similar to barbed wire running horizontally across the pant legs). He wears gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, diamond shaped gold earrings at the end of his extra-long ears, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. Enel prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a gold staff with him which he sometimes uses in battle. By using his devil fruit powers, Enel can transform into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. His ear lobes are extremely long, ending up to his torso. He also holds four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back, instead of the regular Skypiean/Birkan wings, which gives him an appearance similar to a Raijin, a similarity made even more prominent when using his "200,000,000 Volt Amaru" transformation. Gallery Personality Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a sociopath and insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God (himself). His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea (for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather than shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Enel gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he is always very shocked. So he desperately tried to persuade Wiper not to use the reject dial or when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost. Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability made his God-complex completely legitimate. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Enel incapacitated him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Many of One Piece's characters were given distinct laughs. Enel follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). This carries over to the English versions. Also, according to Oda, Enel's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Enel taunts in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, he eats an apple. Relationships God's Army Enel has no actual care for his subordinates, and he has no problem to kill even his followers either. In addition, while predicting the victims of the Survival Game, he had no pity for his fallen people. The Priests are the four men who serve directly under Enel. They are his strongest followers and, short of Enel himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates during the Skypiea arc. Enel seemed to possess a little care for them, while they seemed to genuinely respect their leader. Nonetheless, Enel was surprised when he learned that they had been defeated but still badmouthed them saying that their existence would be a pollution to his new empire on Fairy Vearth. Other than the priests, Enel has 50 warriors called the Enforcers under his command. Yama is the leader, while Hotori and Kotori are the lieutenants of the group. Even though they seem to take their leader's beliefs seriously, Enel does not seem to have the same feelings. The White Berets are similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforce the rules of Skypiea under Enel's rule, but in truth, they despise him only obeying him for the sake of the Skypiea's citizens. Upon realizing his intention to kill everyone in Skypiea, the White Berets turned against him. Spaceys Originally, Enel met a few more recent ones who came from the planet below to avenge their fallen creator on Machine Island. First Lieutenant Spacey was the first spacey that Enel encountered on the moon. He survived his encounter with the Space Pirates who came there to dig up the ancient city located on the moon. After meeting Enel, he considered him his saviour. After finding his true roots, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the spaceys as his followers. Enemies Shandians The Shandians focused primarily on Enel and his priests and after their defeat turned to repairing the damage their war with the Skypieans had caused. The Shandians’ leader, Wiper has deep hatred towards Enel. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life in order to defeat him. However he could not make it. After Satori’s defeat he was quite amused and he is no longer distracted from the others. Wiper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wiper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland. Gan Fall Enel has a habit to mock the former God of Skypiea. He showed absolutely no respect for his face nor his age. He even paralyzed him with one of his thunder-shocks. Gan Fall also has deep anger for Enel and he considers him a brutal and an inhuman person. In the past, Enel attacked with his army, and soundly defeated Gan Fall and the Shandians at the same time. Enel then took the position of God of Skypiea for himself. Gan Fall became the God after Enel's defeat once again. Straw Hat Pirates On Skypiea, the Straw Hats made enemies out of Enel and his priests for breaking their laws. During the survival game, he faced Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Zoro and he defeated all of them, giving them a serious beating. However, their captain Monkey D. Luffy, proved to completely immune to his electrical powers because of his rubber body, which made him a natural enemy. Finally, Luffy defeated him putting an end to his evil plans. White Berets The White Berets were all originally members of the Enforcers in service to Gan Fall. Appearing to betray the Enforcers, they pledged allegiance to Enel. They believed that by remaining on the island and trying to prevent anyone from God's anger, they could protect the citizens. But in the end this plan turned to be a miserable failure. When they discovered Enel planned to destroy all of Skypiea, they turned against him and helped the people from Angel Island get to safety. McKinley, their leader, appeared to be very devoted to Enel, until it was revealed that Enel planned to destroy Skypiea with his Devil Fruit powers. McKinley then revealed that he only did everything Enel commanded in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Sky Island showing his love for his nation. McKinley, along with the rest of the White Berets, then left Enel's side and chose to help Conis evacuate the Skypiean people. Conis Conis was scared of Enel’s powers. Even though Enel didn’t consider her as a threat, he decided to punish her for talking with El Thor. As Conis and her father continued guiding the Going Merry through Upper Yard, the two were alerted by Su who had spotted an injured Skypiean. The man who was originally part of Enel's Enforcers told them about Enel's plan to destroy all of Skypiea. As he told them this, Enel decided to attack them with El Thor. Conis was fortunately pushed away from the lightning wave by her father. Her father however did not escape in time. Despite what had happened, Conis decided to warn her people at Angel Island of Enel's plan and left Su to take care of the injured Straw Hats. As she watched her home be slowly destroyed by Enel's powers, she wondered if there really is a God. Just as Enel delivered a gigantic apocalyptic thunder cloud, Raigo, to completely obliterate all of Skypiea, Conis started praying for a miracle along with the rest of those who lived in Skypiea. And sure enough their prayers were answered. Conis and the rest of Skypiea witnessed Luffy completely destabilize Enel's attack. They all then witnessed Luffy finally defeat Enel by punching the god straight into the golden bell. As the golden bell was hit, Conis and everybody heard its beautiful sound, the sound that signalized the end of the four hundred year war. Space Pirates A Space Pirate finds and attacks Enel and First Lieutenant Spacey who are in a crater on the moon. The Space Pirate then tries to skewer Enel, but Enel does not even react at first, (the space pirate being unaware that Enel has eaten a Logia fruit). Enel then attacks and defeats the space pirate because anyone who Enel finds to be insolent receives his judgement. Enel realizes that the Space Pirates are having some type of business meeting at this time at their base where their ship is located. Enel instantly appears on top of their ship and the space pirates quickly react by trying to attack him. Enel begins his attack on all of the Space Pirates for destroying his ark. The Space Pirates are unable to stop Enel and are all easily defeated by him. Abilities and Powers Enel is extremely powerful, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Enel's lightning-based attacks, and was even able to strike Enel, thanks to his rubber powers. Enel's strength was first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated Kamakiri. Furthermore, Enel easily defeated another Shandian, Laki. Enel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. However, before Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Enel also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing backflips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Enel had also stomped Zoro to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Zoro commented about his strength being monstrous afterwards in sheer surprise and terror. Despite his confidence, Enel’s prediction that the survival game will end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he couldn’t predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola’s stomach, so he eliminated the former God, Gan Fall, to make his prediction true. Enel appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology, as well. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its inner workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial failsafe for the ark, in the event that the main engines are damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. He demonstrates rather skillful and complex manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Shandian tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous God, Gan Fall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Enel also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict, demonstrating that he is fully willing to extend his knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Nico Robin, who is the most intelligent "Straw Hat Pirate" overall and a very skillful manipulator in her own right. As a God of Skypiea, Enel had full control of the island. Enel took this title too seriously, matching some of the "all powerful" and "omniscient" traits prior to his defeat by Luffy. Devil Fruit Enel gets his Devil Fruit power from the Logia-classed Goro Goro no Mi. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being killed, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his mantra to omnipotent levels. To top it off, his attacks are as fast as a lightning bolt (which move at 62,586 meters per second) causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, the Goro Goro no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to be regarded as "invincible". His mini-series suggests he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, making Luffy a formidable enemy, as he is immune to Enel's powers. He is also weakened by Seastone, as all Devil Fruit users are. The temperature of lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun and has over 1 billion volts. This means, that if Enel can produce 200,000,000 volts, he can create temperatures of over 6,000°C. However, sometimes this is not enough to completely burn something that conducts electricity for the fact that most of Enel's attacks make electricity flow through a conductor for a very short amount of time but it can still produce some burns, internal damage or even death. The only attack that can completely burn a conductor is El Thor, because that attack lasts more than five seconds, as seen when Luffy fought Enel he melted a pure rock wall and he was not even using 60,000,000 volts. Mantra Enel has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Devil Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. It cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Even Enel himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapon Enel wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Enel basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying by his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. History Past Enel was born and raised on Birka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Goro Goro no Mi, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Birka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Enel. Though it was his original home, Enel did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation. Afterwards, Enel and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gan Fall, becoming the island's new ruler. Enel maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who worked under Gan Fall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Fairy Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Skypiea Saga The God Of Skypiea The Straw Hats' ship reaches the shore of Angel Island, the main part of Skypiea, where they meet a girl named Conis and her father, Pagaya. They let the crew come into their house so they can introduce them to Skypiean society, but Nami decides to stay at the ocean and try out Pagaya's Waver, a device similar to a jet-ski that can move under its own power without any wind. While Conis explains the use of Dials, Nami ends up riding the waver to a nearby island with a huge forest. When Sanji points out that she is gone, Conis and Pagaya explain that the nearby island is known as Upper Yard. Upper Yard is a forbidden sacred ground where God Enel and his priests reside, and no one must ever set foot on it. This immediately sparks Luffy's interest, and he commands that they head out to "rescue Nami", but he makes it obvious that he simply wants to go to Upper Yard to explore and have an adventure. At Upper Yard, Nami witnesses Enel's priests chasing a man who was searching for treasure on the island. However, before the priests can finish him off, Enel decides to act on his own and in a show of power, a massive beam of energy fires from the sky and disintegrates the treasure hunter. Gedatsu of the priests explains to the others that their time limit was up—another group of criminals has just appeared a group of seven. From this, Nami realizes that they are talking about them, and rushes back to Angel Island. After the Straw Hat Pirates’s escape from the White Berets Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, lead by Conis, go to Lovely Street in order to get a boat to rescue them. Conis lends them her dial-powered ship, the Little Crow, but before they leave, Luffy notes that she was shaking the entire time she was leading them. Conis reveals that she was the one who called the shrimp to take the ship and is intentionally leading them to Upper Yard — it is God Enel's will that they lead criminals to that island, and not following it will result in death. Upon hearing Conis say this, all of the townspeople run away. True to her word, Enel strikes and fires a massive beam of energy at her from the sky, but she is saved by the knight, Gan Fall. He explains that since both she and her father will be considered criminals, he will take them back to his house, which is out of Enel's range. Despite this show of Enel's power, the three Straw Hat Pirates continue on to Upper Yard unhindered. Once the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Skypiea, and entered Upper Yard, Enel commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Enel took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Shandora. The Survival Game His great battle, which he called the Enel's Survival Game, was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land, "Fairy Vearth". At the start of the fight, Enel predicted that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Enel's prediction was miscalculated, as there was one fighter overlooked (due to being inside a giant python): Monkey D. Luffy. Enel releases his 50 Enforcers, led by Yama, to fight them. On the Going Merry, Enel appears to tell Gan Fall that he has no use for the island anymore and is about to leave. When Sanji and Usopp attack him, he uses his Devil Fruit ability to electrocute them, rendering them both unconscious. Immediately afterwards, Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori arrive to get revenge, but are defeated by Nami and Gan Fall. During all of these events, the minor Shandian warriors and the Enforcers battle fiercely. A bored Enel decides to participate in his "game" and attacks the Shandian warrior Kamakiri. Enel then orders Kamakiri to hit him, giving him five minutes to do so, while sitting in one place, not moving. He stabbed Enel in his head with his spear, but he was unable to injure Enel due to his fruit power and was struck by Enel's thunder. Kamakiri quickly used his burning sword but it just continued through the tree. He was hit by Enel's attack 1,000,000 Volt: Shock Release. However, his electric attack not only makes Kamakiri faint but it also unintentionally knocks out all of warriors fighting along the river. It's two hours into the Survival Game and there are only 25 participants left. Enel comments that it's more than he expected, so he decides to even it up a bit to make his prediction come true. Wiper begins the assent of Giant Jack, but Ohm stops him. Gan Fall appears to tell Wiper that Enel is not there and also to find out what he plans from Ohm. Laki soon reaches the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wiper there and then tried to tell Wiper what Kamakiri had told her but Enel suddenly appeared. To no avail, she attempted to shoot at Enel before getting struck by Enel's lighting and being left unconscious. As Zoro fights, eventually defeating Ohm, the group in the python ends up meeting with Luffy. In the ruins of the gold city Shandora, Robin encounters Enel, who explains that he took the gold from all the buildings, but expresses interest when Robin mentions the gold bell. On the edge of the island where the Going Merry is, one of his soldiers warns them that Enel is planning on destroying the sky islands, and Enel attacks him, along with Pagaya, with his lightning attack, leaving Conis to go warn everyone on Angel Island. Enel then destroys the clouds above him and Robin, sending Zoro, Wiper, and the snake falling to where he is. Gan Fall and Nami manage to escape the snake, accidentally leaving behind Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre, and after Enel electrocutes the python, he announces that with three minutes until time is up, there are six survivors left. One of them will have to go. When he asks the remaining survivors who it should be, they unanimously decide Enel. At this point, Enel explains why he wants to destroy Skypiea—people living in the sky is unnatural, so as God it is his job to keep the natural order. After that, he wants to take people with him to the "Fairy Vearth", a piece of Vearth of infinite size, where it is only natural for God to reside as opposed to the limited Upper Yard. In response the former God Gan Fall attacks him. However, Enel counterattacks Gan Fall and lands a finishing hit. When Robin says that he cannot simply destroy the land haphazardly, since he wants the gold bell, Enel replies that he already knows where it is and attacks her, since he hates manipulative women. Zoro ruses trying to make him pay for what he did to Robin. Zoro impresses Enel with his power but is easily beaten. Then Wiper uses Seastone to shut off Enel's Devil Fruit and uses his Reject Dial to kill him. However, with the Seastone off of him, Enel uses his ability to restart his heart and comes back to life. Enel defeats all of the fighters, leaving only Nami. With no hope to escape, Nami says that she will go with him, and she follows him, taking along her waver so she can escape at the right time. However, this proves to be useless, as Enel reveals his means of escape — the ark Maxim, a flying ship using his powers as a source of energy, using the gold from the city as a conductor. Meanwhile, Luffy's group manages to escape from the python and come across Enel's victims. After a barely conscious Robin explains the situation, Aisa explains that she can use her mantra to lead Luffy to him. At Angel Beach, Conis tries to convince everyone to leave to island, but she is labelled a heretic. To prove her point, she loudly yells that she does not consider Enel as God and everyone runs away to escape God's Judgement. However, when nothing happens to her, they realize that she is right—after all, Enel will be destroying the entire land soon, so there's no point in specifically killing one person. They panic and run away, but the White Berets managed to bring order to the evacuation, so Conis hurries back to Upper Yard to show the Straw Hats the way out of Skypiea. Enel vs. Luffy Finally, Luffy meets up with Enel and the "god" realizes that he cannot hurt Luffy because he is made of rubber . In the grand battle between the Straw Hats' captain and Enel, it is made apparent that Luffy is more than a match for Enel due to rubber's inability to conduct electricity and with Enel's most powerful attacks are all electric-based (making most of his power useless), and Enel is momentarily incapacitated as a result. The fight between Enel and Luffy continues with Enel activating a machine that would bring the death of Skypiea: Deathpeia. His ego bruised, and frightened that he found his natural enemy, Enel manages to get rid of Luffy temporarily by using his powers to heat up a golden Buddha statue, using the metal to graft a huge golden ball to his right arm as a "reward" for such a valiant struggle. Enel then tells Luffy with him gone no one would be able to defeat him. Luffy simply tells him that there are many guys in the Blue Sea that can beat him. Unsatisfied, the god knocks Luffy off his flying ship. The heat of the electrified ball burns Luffy, while its tremendous weight rockets him down to the ground. With Luffy out of the way, Enel continues on with his plan to destroy all of Skypiea. Enel unleashes a devastating new technique called Raigo, consisting of a massive thundercloud sphere, and destroys one of the Skypiean islands. Setting his sights on Upper Yard, he forms an even larger one. Battle on Ark Maxim and Final Defeat As Nami prepares to fight against Enel, using her Clima-Tact's thunder balls to deflect his weaker attacks, Sanji and Usopp finally wake up. When Sanji declares that he is going to rescue Nami, he forces Usopp to grapple them onto the ship. On the deck, Usopp distracts Enel while Nami prepares the waver to jump off, aiming for the patch of island cloud around the beanstalk, but as Enel prepares to kill them both, Sanji gets in the way of the attack, allowing them to escape. Immediately afterwards, the ship starts to blow up, revealing that Sanji was wrecking the machines allowing Ark Maxim to fly. As Enel leaves to fix the problem, Usopp, who had actually used one of his devices to stick onto the side of the ship, climbs back up and jumps off with Sanji. Enel manages to keep the ship flying with emergency dials and begins to shower the land with thunderbolts. Along with help from Nami and the rest of his friends, Luffy manages to get back up into the sky to defeat Enel once and for all. Before he does though, Luffy launches himself into the Raigo. Using the golden ball, Luffy creates a new technique: Gomu Gomu no Ougon Botan, in which he twirls the golden ball ferociously without control while having his arm out-stretched, creating an illusion of thousands of golden balls. The tremendous force of this attack wreaks havoc within the Raigo, causing it to explode within mid-air. With the threat of the Raigo neutralized, Luffy winds up his arm with the golden ball attached to it for one final attack on Enel. In retaliation to his attack being thwarted, Enel uses the full advantage of his powers and transforms into a giant God of thunder. His attack "Amaru Enel" shows all of his power and might as he is now pure electricity. This does not deter Luffy, though, who surprisingly manages to kick Enel even in this form (if anything, he just made himself an easy target). Enel catches Luffy with his trident, thinking he won as Luffy will either be burned from the heat of the trident or fall from the sky. Luffy chooses to fall but, much to Enel's dismay, he manages to grab onto a solid cloud (which Nami is currently on) and slingshot himself back into the air. In perfect position to strike Enel, he winds up his arm as much as possible and stretches it clear across the sky setting up his final attack: the Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle. Enel makes one last vain attempt to guard the strike, but it is too late: Luffy launches his arm forward too fast for Enel to counter or dodge against. A massive sonic boom is caused as he smashes the spinning gold ball into Enel, sending him flying into the golden bell of Skypiea and signalling the defeat of the "god" and freedom for all Shandorians and Skypieans. Though he falls from the sky, Enel has managed to escape in his battered floating ship, Maxim, and heads for his supposed promise land, "Fairy Vearth", which turns out to be the moon. Enel's Great Space Operations After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Enel finally reached the moon in the mini-arc Enel's Great Space Operations. After exploring a crater, he discovers a being of sorts upon which he shocks. The small being, which survives Enel's shock, is First Lieutenant Spacey and apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene where Spacey mourned for his comrades, Enel becomes a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox-like Space Pirate. The pirate then tries to impale Enel only to be kicked down by him. Enel then witnesses a large explosion on the moon. The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him. He then went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath. After Enel finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor. Enel however simply replied to the robot by simply shocking him and his companions. Enel then climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Enel found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Enel decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack on the ruins however ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged spaceys deep within the city. The winged spaceys, once fully charged, thanked Enel for recharging them along with the previous four that came to the moon. Enel and the four Machine Island spaceys then study some wall paintings of the moon spaceys' past. The Mayan-like mural depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. These people were the ones who created the moon spaceys. The city on the moon was called Birka, a place with the same name as where Enel came from. The civilization, while technologically advanced, ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other. After studying the paintings, Enel realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the spaceys as his followers. Major Battles *Enel and the other Birkans vs. Gan Fall and his enforcers (unseen) *Enel vs. Sanji and Usopp *Enel vs. Kamakiri *Enel vs. Laki *Enel vs. Gan Fall, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and Wiper *Enel vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Enel vs. Space Pirates Translation and Dub Issues Enel's name could very well be a nod to ancient Mesopotamian Gods, such as En-lil. Some believe that his name is a pun on the word "energy", and therefore translate it as "Eneru" or "Ener"; in some instances it is written as "Enel", mainly due to the fickleness of romanizing katakana. Due to the position Enel holds as God and the various religious connotations associated with it, the term is translated and censored on varying levels amongst the various official English adaptations. In the game One Piece: Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), Enel's title is censored and changed to Sole Sky Lord of Skypiea. In the TV broadcast version of FUNimation's dub, his title is Eternal Sky King of Skypiea and all the religious connotations associated with the title are changed to royalty connotations (i.e. "Skypiea Priests" to "Sky Knights"). In the uncut version of FUNimation's dub, Enel retains the title of God and the religious connotations are left uncensored. In the Viz adaptation of the manga, his title is left untranslated as Kami, but he is still occasionally referred to as a god. Cameos and Crossovers Enel appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where he attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu No Kame Hame Ha" and they defeat Enel. Merchandise Enel is featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Anime and Manga Influences His powers and the drums attached to his back match those of the thunder god of Japan, Raijin, so the idea of this character might originate from this god. He even introduces himself with the sentence: "Ware ga kaminari", which can be taken in English either as "I am lightning" or "I am God". Additionally, one of his poses (reclining on his side) and his elongated earlobes are reminiscent of statues of Buddha. His golden staff and a floating cloud he made using a dial seem to be plays on Sun Wukong, the Monkey King of "Xiyouji" ("Journey to the West"), which is also the basis for the Son Goku's of both Dragonball and Saiyuki fame. Trivia * Oda confirmed that if Enel were actually a wanted pirate, he might have a bounty that could possibly be as high as 500,000,000 (which means he could have the second highest known bounty in the series, after the former bounty of Portgas D. Ace, 550,000,000). * Although he is Birkan, Enel lacks the Birkan wings and instead has his ring of drums in the same place they would normally be. * Enel is the first major antagonist to use Haki. He is also the first major villain in the series that isn't a pirate or a Marine. * Enel is also the name of the main Italian electric company. * The symbols seen on Enel's drums are called tomoe and are very common in Japanese heraldry such as family emblems and corporate logos. The tomoe are also present on another One Piece character, Sentomaru. * In the 3rd and 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Enel is ranked the 22nd most popular character, making him the most popular major villain (outside the CP9 members). * Both Enel and the spaceys appear in the game ''One Piece Unlimited Cruise'' for Wii. * In Unlimited Adventure, when Enel is fought in story mode the game displays his name as "Enel", but when accessed in multiplayer mode the game displays his name as "Eneru". External Links * God complex - Wikipedia article on the mental illness Enel has. * Personality cult - Wikipedia article on the society Enel created around himself. References Site Navigation ca:Eneru de:Enel it:Ener zh:艾涅爾 Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Moon Characters